


Two as One

by Jaune_Chat



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Feels, M/M, Narcissism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Self-cest, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve loves himself, just the way they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two as One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt at avengerkink](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/19458.html?thread=45944066#t45944066) asking for pre-serum!Steve/post-serum!Steve.
> 
> If you're looking for an explanation as to how or why, you've come to the wrong fic. :D

He's literally what Steve's dreams are made of. When he imagines himself as being anything other than what he is, a 98-pound asthmatic weakling, he imagines himself this way, tall, strong, muscled, broad-shouldered, square-jawed, tailor-designed to be able to fight and protect anyone.

He's perfect, absolutely perfect. Steve barely comes up to the middle of his other self's chest, and he feels tiny, delicate, more so than he ever has when facing bullies. And for once he doesn't feel ashamed, doesn't feel defensive, doesn't want to cover himself up or get ready to punch the other guy in the nose if he tries to push Steve around, thinking he'd be an easy target.

No, Steve just wants to burrow inside that perfect skin until he becomes one with him. He's never wanted anyone so badly in all his life.

\---

Steve looks down at the little him, the old him, the little scrap of a man who honestly was lucky to survive as long as he had. Chicken-legged, noodle-armed, skinny little chest and face, and ready to throw himself into the fray whether he was ready or not, just because it was the right thing to do.

He was the best part of Steve, the part that had let him becomes this... superhero, a man with the body of the Greek gods he'd seen in museums. 

Looking down at him now, Steve's heart sped up. He had always thought of himself as pathetic, useless, undesirable, but there was still something about his littler self that made his blood heat. The angle of that thin little jaw, the fire in his eyes, he was compelling at any size. And Steve wanted to show him he'd always been wanted.

\--

Steve gasped, breath stuttering when the larger him picked up in one easy motion, their lips meeting in a perfect, heated melding. Those hadn't changed so much, and Steve hadn't realized how soft and strong he could be. Throwing caution to the wind, he wrapped his legs around the hard, trim waist of the other, and nearly sucked the breath out of the other's mouth when he felt the thick harness of their erections pressing against each other.

He pulled back from the kiss to see, the larger him closing his big hand around both of their members, his bigger than Steve's, but still groaning with desire when he felt Steve against him.

"You feel so good," he rumbled, kissing down Steve's jaw and neck. "You're good, Steve, you're so good."

Steve wants to laugh, because how can he be good when his other self is _perfect_ , but he started it and he's the one holding Steve against him and making sounds like it's the best thing he's ever felt, and Steve can just barely stand it.

"I want..." he cuts himself short and flings his hands around his bigger self's strong neck before freeing one hand to touch their cocks, to feel the other Steve pulse and throb against him. "Want you inside me, want to feel you in me." It's not so much a want as a need as strong as the desire for air, and Steve will do anything to get it. He needs to share in the strength he's wanted all his life.

\--

Steve shivers with desire at the wanton _need_ in his old self's voice, and there's nothing in him that would refuse him. He takes a couple steps forward to lean his back against the wall, and reaches out for the slick he left nearby to coat his fingers before returning to the tiny, tight ass snugged so close to his cock. His smaller self has his head thrown back as Steve rubs, circles, and finally breeches his body, making little choking noises as he tries to keep his breathing steady. 

Steve goes slow, has to go slow or this will be over for all of them soon, but his other self is demanding, greedy, so persistent in taking what he wants that Steve is two fingers deep and thrusting hard before long. He's so small, tiny, a damn doll in Steve's arms, but a doll designed to tempt, a siren of his past wanting his future laid out before him.

They have no resistance to each other, and Steve stops trying. In this, neither of them are good men. 

He rubs the slick onto his other self's hand to let him coat Steve in the slippery gel, letting him explore what he will be while Steve tips him back to expose him. His other self is heavy-lidded with desire, wanton and needing so hard, his cock a perfect fit for Steve's hand as he strokes it as a distraction before pushing in.

\--

"Oh God," Steve has to whisper, his voice broken, hands clutching at that column-like neck as he's slowly impaled, drawn down against that unyielding strength and width. "So big, I... Fuck, I..." The swearing trips off his tongue easily, and the other leans up to kiss the filth out of his mouth, giving him another inch and stroking him back to full hardness as his body adjusts. He can take it, Steve realizes, his body starting to heat. He can take that strength, that size, he can hold it inside him.

"More, I can take it." 

It's a challenge, and Steve sees the challenge in the other's eyes.

\--

Steve knows that expression so well, because he's seen it in the mirror. His hips lift without conscious thought, spearing his smaller self, forcing him back and making him moan. The sound is addictive, and the tightness around Steve's cock is amazing. The other is so small, frail, fragile, but he can take it. He can take anything he puts his mind to.

It's beautiful.

Steve braces them both as he thrusts in earnest, stroking the other's smaller shaft until he comes with a choked-off wail, snapping his body forward to hang on to Steve's neck for dear life. The expression on his face is clear; Steve is not to stop, not to slow down, to keep pounding into the little body until he comes, to keep filling him up with Steve's strength.

He doesn't slow down. God help him, he speeds up.

"So good, so damn tight, you're gorgeous, you're so, so-" It's too good for Steve, and he crushes those little hips to him, pushing deep inside as he can get before flooding his smaller self with heat. "God, you're perfect."

\--

"You're perfect," Steve says, almost at the same time. His body his sore, loose, saturated with pleasure, and he feels a strength inside his own skin at being able to have this. Have himself, the perfect version of who he can be, looking at him like he's worth something.

The other smiles at him, and Steve kisses him, lips coming together as one.


End file.
